Lap Dance
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: SLASH. Matt thinks Jeff is a pervert. Jeff thinks Matt is uptight. Jeff offers him a lap dance to prove his point. Matt accepts to prove his point. Hardedge! Characters; Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy & Edge.


Title: **Lap Dance  
**

Pairing(s): _Jeff Hardy/Edge/Matt Hardy _  
Warning(s): _Adult situations, language, exotic dancing, etc. _  
Disclaimer: _None of the character used belong to me._  
Author's Note:_ Another result of Terrah's recent Jedam piece. That's all._  
S/N;_ The image of Edge giving someone a lap dance has been invading my mind for couple of days. I had to get it out.  
_

o~o

Matt Hardy looked disapprovingly at his brother seated before him, visibly drooling over his boyfriend's whorish tactics. Jeff's eyes were fixated on the dance floor where his dear lover, Adam Copeland was putting on a real show for on lookers.

"Fuck...shake it Baby!" Jeff mumbled to himself in a low, aroused voice.

Matt frowned at him and shook his head. He always knew his brother was non-classy, but since he hooked up with Adam, he was just way over the top. He wasn't sure if Adam had ruined Jeff or Jeff was the reason Adam looked and acted like a complete slut nowadays.

"You really have some serious issues Jeff. Your fucking boyfriend is making himself look like a two dollar whore in front of everyone and you are getting turned on by it...Why it still baffles me I have no idea." Matt ended his comment with a roll of his eyes.

Jeff turned his gaze towards Matt and grinned.

"Hey, its not my fault that you choose to remain an uptight asshole Big Brother. I just refuse to hold myself back from having fun that's all. Nothing wrong with me." Jeff looked back over to Adam and licked his lips before continuing, "Plus, if you had a sex kitten like that, I bet you would get turned on by things you never thought possible." He said with a wink which actually managed to disturb Matt.

"Oh, leave me alone. I am fine as I am. I prefer to have some class with fun." Matt replied.

"Nope Matty. You just don't know what fun is. I say fuck class in the ass and explore yourself. You are gonna discover strange, kinky things deep inside your broody self."

Matt just rolled his eyes again. Arguing with Jeff was like arguing with a brick. Jeff always had his own reasons, own philosophies which were not possible to be countered or argued over, since for Jeff, he was always right.

"You have no idea how fucking hot it is...To see the desire in their eyes...look at them...See the way they undress him with their eyes? Its makes me feel so fucking exultant..they look, they touch...But he is mine. I have him. And he is such a dirty little tease...It lit a fire in me to own him.." Jeff said in a seductive deep voice, looking back and forth between Adam and Matt.

"Stop it Jeff. What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you telling me this anyways?" Matt snapped and in return, Jeff bursted out laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Matt said in an irritated tone.

"You. Man...are such a prude. Lighten up Matty or you'll end dying alone with no sexual adventures in your life." Jeff said playfully. Messing with Matt was surely his favorite habit.

"Hey, I get my share of sexual adventures thank you very much. I just don't like to flaunt in front of the whole world."

"Really? When was the last time you fucked?" Jeff asked, smirking knowingly.

It had been 6 months since Matt broke up with his boyfriend and he still refused to move on. Today Jeff and Adam had plans for a night out, which Jeff had promised Adam a few days ago. On the last minute Jeff had decided to drag Matt along since Matt wasn't doing anything better anyways and was sulking way too much for Jeff's likings. Adam & Jeff usually choose extreme exotic clubs for their fun but Matt had made it clear that if he would go, they would go somewhere decent. Finally they had decided on this place which was between decent and exotic. And Jeff had full plans of getting Matt to loosen up tonight.

"I...it was...I don't believe in casual fucks."

"And that means you have to ruin everyone else's fun."

"Hey, I am not ruining your fun. I am just telling you to have some class!"

"I am fucking Adam Joseph Copeland on daily basis! That's enough class for me."

"You are impossible Jeff. I don't know why I argue with you anyways."

"Damn right. You should just straight away agree with me." Jeff's arrogant smirk turned into a playful grin as Edge made his way back over to them, bending down and pressing his lips to Jeff's.

"You had fun, Baby?" Jeff asked in a sweet sensual tone as he pushed his chair back a little so Adam could take a seat on his lap. His arms going instantly around Adam's waist.

"Hmm...You tell. Was I good?" Adam ran a finger on Jeff's lips as he naughtily batted his eyes.

"Good...Baby, that would be an understatement. You were fucking hot...Beautiful! My sexy little..." Jeff was interrupted by Matt slamming his fist on the table top loudly. He looked over at his brother with a frown.

"Can you both just knock it off? I am still here too you know." Matt said out in a loud voice. Ugh. Jeff's ignorance was just too much for him sometimes.

Adam and Jeff both looked at him with matching expressions of being offended. "What did I do?" Adam said with a slight whine to his tone.

"Nothing Babe. Matt's being an uptight asshole as usual since he doesn't have a hot ass like you on him." Jeff said with a glare in Matt's direction, who fumed at Jeff's statement.

"Hey, watch your words Jeff!" Matt warned.

"Aww Matty..I am sure I can help you in loosening some tension. Hmm Jeffy?" Adam said whorishly and winked at Matt, who blinked at him in confusion. Jeff had to suppress his giggles at Matt's expression. Also at his wry boyfriend whose sudden mood turns always amused him to no limits. His baby could turn from whiny to slutty, gloomy to cheery, whorish to a sentimental queen in instants. Poor Matt was just not expecting to be on the receiving end of his sluttish expressive ways.

"God..You both are such perverts!" Matt uttered out exasperatedly, his skin actually flushing with embarrassment. Jeff teasing him was one thing, Adam on the other hand was a totally different thing.

"Proud to be." Adam and Jeff both said in unison and got engaged in a sloppy make out session. Matt groaned loudly. They were so pushing his limits.

"That's it. I am leaving. You guys are just too much." Matt declared and got up, but stopped in his mid tracks when he heard Jeff & Adam snickering and calling him a _'Pussy'_.

"Excuse me?" He sat back and glared at the pair, who in return giggled.

"Yeah, you are a major Puss Matt. You are just jealous of us that you can't have fun like we do. Your sexual frustration is what's scolding at us." Jeff said casually.

"Excuse me again?"

"You are not Vickie Guerrero." Jeff said seriously, then grinned when Adam gave him a look which was followed by a giggle.

"Prove me wrong Matt." Jeff said as he looked back at Matt.

"Prove what wrong man?" He asked confusingly.

"Prove me you are not sexually frustrated. Prove me you are bothered by us not because you don't have some ass to fuck."

"What the hell?...Why do I need.." Matt was cut off by Jeff's next sentence, which left his jaw dropped open in surprise and shock.

"I am challenging you. Adam gives you a lap dance right here, right now. If you are not by our hotel room door tonight begging for a chance to have a threesome with us, to fuck Adam, I'll be the biggest looser of this world." Jeff finished, leaving even poor Adam in a state of shock.

"But..but Jeffy...that's your brother!" Adam stammered, although he didn't sound mad or angry, just surprised, and there was a slight gleam in his eyes which Jeff didn't miss at all. "Shhs Baby." Jeff kissed Adam lightly on his lips and Adam went silent.

Matt was still trying to get his head around at what Jeff just suggested. What the fuck did he say? A lap dance? By his own fucking brother's boyfriend? In front of HIM? In front of everyone? What the fuck was wrong with Jeff?...More so, what the fuck was wrong with Matt _HIMself?_ Why was his cock twitching in his jeans? Why was sweat forming on his forehead and why did he feel so fucking nervous all of a sudden?

"What the fuck did you?..." Matt wanted to comprehend a proper question but that was all that came out.

"You heard me. You get a lap dance by my doll here. You hold yourself back, you win. You prove you are just a classy guy with your sexual needs totally in check, totally in your control. Plus, that you are a much much better man than me." Jeff said lowly.

"You can't be serious. And I don't need to prove anything to you anyways." Matt answered. This was insane.

Jeff smirked and motioned for Adam to stand up. As he stood in front of him, Jeff ran his hand across Adam's ass and looked at Matt with a challenging expression, "What do you say? On or not?"

Matt blinked at him, then felt himself nodding. He was just too proud to let Jeff embarrass him like this. He had control over himself and he wasn't going to let Jeff rub it in his face in future that Matt backed down from something like this.

"On." He said firmly and moved his chair back. He actually managed to look at Adam seductively, patting his lap in process. If he was going to play this game, why not have some fun with it. Maybe a little jealousy could be stirred in Jeff and it could blow in his own face.

Adam looked at Jeff who nodded in permission and motioned him towards Matt, letting go of his hand. Adam looked down at Matt's smirking face and felt a heat rise onto his cheeks. It was kinda strange...but exciting as well. He gave a lot of people lap dances...Jeff liked to watch. And Adam did for Jeff too, but this was Matt. Matt was not only Jeff's brother but also a very modest man. Adam didn't know how would he react to his kinky act. But since he had to do it now, he would better get in it.

Adam listened to the music thumping through the stereo and closed his eyes, listening to the song and trying to get a feeling out of it. He ran his hands over his body and through his hair, then stripped off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground, all the while his hips swayed in a slight motion. Adam turned around and his gorgeous ass was now right in front of Matt's face, who was gawking at it unknowingly. Adam wiggled his butt then bend forward, his ass sticking up in the air on a wondrous display. He straightened up a few seconds later and turned around. Putting his hands on Matt's shoulders, he bend forward and looked in his eyes as he let a luring smile appear on his pretty face.

Adam straddled Matt's hips and bit his lip slightly as he let out a small whimpered sigh, his eyes dropping close halfway. Matt was trying desperately to control himself. His breathing getting heavier and heavier with each second. Fuck...Adam sure was a player. He was fucking good at it like a pro.

Matt was able to remain calm up until the point when Adam started to grind and wiggle his ass into his crotch in rapid motions, back and forth and side to side. His head thrown back, eyes fully closed now. Matt clenched his fists tightly, he had to bite his lip hard in order to stop himself from touching Adam. Or grinding up into him. Adam looked so fucking hot in that position...so beautiful..so slutty...fuck...he was a temptation. A true sensation.

Matt looked down at Adam's ass that was only parted from his cock by the layer of clothing of their jeans. He closed his eyes and his breathing hitched. Ok, maybe this was a bad idea. At this point, he wasn't even sure if he would be able to prevent himself from cumming by this erotic act that was being performed on him. And the actual job was to not beg Jeff for a threesome later on. That was far from his mind right now, he had to get out of this situation or he'll be embarrassed big time.

So yeah, Jeff was right. Fuck, it had been 6 months he had fucked anyone. He didn't have any sort of sex for heaven's sake! Why did he over-estimated his self-control? WHY? He currently hated his cocky pride that had so confidently contradicted with Jeff.

Small moans were slipping from Adam's luscious slightly parted lips. Matt looked at his face and nearly lost it. He looked so fucking gorgeous at that moment, it was hard to resist. He dared a look at Jeff and seemed like he was mesmerized by the show his boyfriend was putting on for him. He was fucking enjoying it like a free porno! Jeff sure was a freak, at least Matt was now assured of that completely.

Matt's attention was directed back towards the beauty on his lap as Adam managed to brush his hand on his now completely hard cock, and that was it for Matt. He knew it was becoming too much for him. He shook his head and took Adam by his arms, stilling him.

"That..that's enough.." He whispered, but Adam removed his hands from his arms and held them in his own. He looked at Matt with a sinner look and brushed his lips to Matt's lightly, and at the same time thrusted his ass on Matt's cock violently couple of times. That proved to be the end for Matt. With Adam's hand going onto his dick for one last brush, he couldn't control himself and blew his load in his jeans.

Fuck.

Fuck..

Fuck...

As Matt regained his senses he looked at Adam who was grinning in his lap, sheepishly. He heard Jeff snickering and looked in his direction, the color drained from Matt's face. As he looked at his surroundings, he realized that they were currently being the center of attention and apparently everyone was totally concentrated on their dirty little display.

He quickly pushed Adam off of him and stormed towards the bathroom, locking himself away from everyone's stares.

Jeff watched him go, a smug expression on his face. He had won. Poor Matt. But he should have known better.

Jeff stood up and wrapped his arms around Adam from behind, pulling him against his chest tightly.

"Fuck Baby...You have got me all worked up. You ready to give me _my_ dance now?" He said in a dirty hoarse voice and Adam shivered in his arms. Jeff turned him around and kissed him roughly, groping his ass through his jeans. Adam was flushing and the bulge was apparent in his tight jeans as they pulled apart.

"Such a dirty little whore," Jeff whispered with a grin. "Your whore." Adam giggled back sluttishly.

"Lets go." Jeff said and lead Adam out of the crowded club.

"But Matty...?" Adam asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry...I'll text him on our way back that he is invited tonight to come relieve some _sexual_ tension with us. Poor guy was embarrassed...he deserve that at least from us. And I am sure after the night's excitements, you'll be happy to take two." Jeff said with a wink in Adam's direction, who gulped in return.

"You are so dirty Jeff." Adam mumbled lowly and shook his head at his lover's cunning tricks.

"You love it."

"That I do." Yes, Adam couldn't argue there at all.

o~o

**A/N: I actually wanted to write the Matt/Adam/Jeff smut scene following this too, but ended it here abruptly. So it might have a second part. For now, it is a one-shot.  
**


End file.
